SerenitysMalfoy's oneshot collection!
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: A collection of one shots set in one chapter. Because I can.


Buffy One-Shots

A time for a Hero  
**Title:** A Time For a Hero  
**Author:** serenitysmalfoy  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack Sparrow/Dawn Summers (friendship)  
**Rating**: T (will go up in later chapters)  
**Disclaimer:** Jack Sparrow nor Dawn Summers are mine. The only thing I own is the picture I drew with these words.  
**Spoilers:** Season Five BTVS  
**Summary:** Jack has dreams of another world; Dawn finds someone to take care of her.  
**Author's Notes:** Crossover with Pirates of the Caribbean

Jack was dreaming again. The same dream he'd had since he'd come across the map to the key. He saw her. He saw her jump; he saw her golden brown hair flow as she jumped into a strange looking thing. He was in another world, another time. There were machines that moved on their own. There was a battle going on some place, people were scared and people were dying and Captain Jack Sparrow had seen in every night for a month. Ever since he retrieved the map to the key.

She was jumping, into hell. Or maybe it was heaven; he couldn't really be sure where she was going. The girls companion, the blond, tried to take her place but the other girl, the one who he knew to be named Dawn, who he knew also to be something called the Key, wouldn't let her. She said something about the Slayer being needed, about how hard it was to live on her world. The words spoken were too mature for a girl her age.

Jack was helpless to stop the girl, and for some reason he didn't really want to. He somehow knew she'd be safe, and happy. Time and again Jack wondered why he cared about this young girl, who haunted his dreams, who died every night. Sometimes Jack found it impossible to keep his mind off of the girl, she was from another world, she was hurt, but she was happy, she was with family.

Sometimes jack could've sworn that the dream was real, that he was there fighting the good fight along with the lot around here.

He saw her jump, an odd smile of relief gracing her lips though that relief seemed to be cast out as soon as it appeared her mouth opened into a wide O as she screamed silently. He saw her hit the ground, he saw people come up to her and start to cry. He saw something he didn't see in the last dreams he had about this odd world.

The blond one looked at him; he did not know what he saw. Three simple yet powerful words were spoken to him, "Take care of her" her voice was strong and confidant. Jack was startled by the fact that she'd even seen him, let alone spoke to him. Usually the girl, the one he knew to be the Slayer and the little girl's sister, would ignore him completely as did the others. But now they were coming towards him, his heart began to pound- Jack could feel something was wrong.

They were closing in on him; he was backing into the tower's steps. They were all speaking the same words all at different time. There were too many of them, the voices grew louder repeating the Sisters words.

"Take care of her".

The blond man starred at him with haunted eyes, he stared into Jack's soul. "She needs you." He said then everything disappeared and Jack returned to the cold empty black that was his mind.

When he woke up Jack was startled to see the girl passed out on the floor. Her maroon dress ripped her skin pale and her eyes closed. He knew who she was, he thought she was someone he made up, like that world he'd just been in not a minute ago, but he knew that she was lying on the ground beneath him. He knew she was important.

She was the key, and he was to be her protector.

**Title:** Make a Wish  
**Author:** serenitysmalfoy  
**Pairing/Characters:** Dawn/Harry Potter  
**Rating**: T (will go up in later chapters)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these words I write.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Dawn Summers should have known better than to make a wish on a Hellmouth, with Anyanka as a former friend. Now she's suddenly found her self as Harry Potters sister, and well happiness can't ever last forever even if you are the Boywholived's little sister. One-shot, discontinued.

Dawn Summers sighed as she grabbed the first Harry potter. She'd read the series only a thousand times, but there was nothing else to do and Dawn Marie Summers was bored. Buffy had died a month ago, Giles refused to look her in the eye and always had something to do when ever she showed up, Xander was at work, Willow was at school, she should probably be to but she really did care, and why should she? Its not like there was anyone here who cared about weather or not she went to school. They were all too wrapped up in their own grief.

"I wish, I could be his sister" she whispered, "its not much better than here, but at least he would look me in the eye, and he's like a guy, though younger version of Buffy…." She thought allowed.

And Suddenly she heard her name being called as she stood in the great hall of Hogwarts, by none other than Minerva McGonagall.

"Dawn Potter" only it wasn't really her name.

Dawn walked up to the hatt thoroughly confused, what in hell was going on here?

It took only moments for the hat to decide what house she should be in, though it looked slightly disgruntled, and Dawn suspected that the hat had wanted to get out of her mind as quick as it oculd because of what it saw. She bit her lips to try not to laugh.

"Gryfindor" and the entire table clapped enthusiastically, for Harry had told all of his friends about his little sister who was two years younger than himself.

As dawn thought more on the wish she made, she thought that perhaps, this wouldn't be so bad, she did after all have family here.

She walked over to the table still slightly dazed. It wasn't like anyone was gonna miss her when they got home. The Scooby's barely even acknowledged her presence. Then again, she didn't see the person who had cast the wish, and when a vengeance daemon is the one who grants the wish, well lets just say that things can go terribly wrong.

**Title:** He's Back Again  
**Author:** serenitysmalfoy  
**Pairing/Characters: **Dawn/Spike friendship  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither Spike nor Dawn.  
**Spoilers:** Chosen  
**Summary:** The First won, everyone is dead. So how do Dawn and Spike cope?

Life wasn't always like this. It wasn't always hard. I used to have friends. I used to have a family. Now all I have is a drunken vampire. It was strange when it first started. I didn't know that vampires could get drunk. I was wrong. I have a scar to show it too. It's been exactly three months since it all began. Three months of being totally alone. Three months of nothing but pain. Three months of abuse.

Spike wasn't always like this. He used to be way cool. He was like a big brother to me. He still is, but he isn't as good a person as he used to be. I miss him so much though. It's funny. I miss him more than I miss my sister. More than I miss Xander, or Willow, or anybody. When Buffy and her friends stopped the apocolypes they weren't the only ones who died. Inside, spike and I died too. We aren't the same as we used to be anymore. We're so different now, its like we're tottaly different people. I don't care how different he is though, he's the only family I got now. He's the only link to my life before all this. Damn the first and it's wish to conquer the earth. Damn the First and its wish to kill Buffy and the other slayers. Damn it all to hell! Its not fair! Why do they get to die and I don't? Why am I left here with a drunken vampire who still obsesses over the longest lived slayer? Why don't I get a normal life? Shouldn't that be possible? Of Course' I guess loving a vampire wouldn't exactly be considered normal. My life would never be normal. It never ever will be normal again.

Chapter two: Life With Spike

Another month has passed. Its been three weeks since Spike has shown up. I wonder where he could have gone. Why would he leave for so long? This is when I begin to worry. Where is he? Did something happen to him? I am wondering around L.A. I have changed a lot since we moved here. This is the 12the time we've moved in one month.

We can't stay in one place very long. There's always something that creeps up from our past.

Because of this, I have not only changed phycicly but emotionly as well. I tend not to show much emotion at all but inside I feel empty, worthless. Their's nothing here for me anymore but I promised my sister that I would contenuie to live and I will keep my word; no matter how hard it is I will live. Sides' Spike would never forgive me. He would be all alone. I don't see how me leaving would make a difference considering he's never here anymore. He's ussuly at a bar or some place where I can't go either because I'm human (technicly I'm human now because I don't open anymore portals so I'm not a key.) or because I'm underage.

In looks I have changed a lot too. I dyed my hair so now it's a raven black color. It goes great with my skin. My hair has gotten longer too, down past my waist. It makes my skin so white that when I'm with spike other vampires sometimes, if they're drunk enough, mistakes me for one of them.

Other than my hair and my skin I have also gotten contacts. My eyes are now an icy silver color. I really like them because they make it so that people don't recognize me at all.

So back to the whole, I'm worried about Spike deal. You may be asking you're self why I'm worried about Spike, a drunken vampire who gave me the scar on my neck and back. Well its because he's all I have.

He was there for me when others weren't. He's been there for me ever since I first met him. Even when he was trying to kill Buffy he still took care of me. I thought it was kind of cool. Here I am an eleven year old girl, and a vampire who hates my sister takes care of me. It was kind of funny too, now that I think about it.

Now its 1:00 Am. I wonder if spike is ever coming home. Not that this is even a home. Its just a place we're going to stay for a while until we find the next deamon, or link or whatever to our past.

I hear the clicking of the door knob. Spike is finnily home.

I pretend to be asleep because I want to make sure he isn't drunk. When he's drunk he ussuly gets really pissed off at me. He blames me for everything. I hate it. It isn't my fault that the first wanted Buffy dead. It isn't my fault that Buffy Didn't love him back. None of this is my fault, but it hurts when he blames me. It hurts a lot.

I can here his steady breathing (its out of habit, so he says). I can feel his alcohol breath on my skin. He must have over done it. His heavy steps makes it seem like he will pass out. I turn around slightly and open my eyes. I look at the blood shot eyed vampire.

"Spike?" I asked softly looking at him.

Was he going to hurt me again like he did the last time he came home? Was I going to have another bruise in the morning? There was something different about him now.

Why was he so calm? Wasn't he going to yell at me? Wasn't he going to tell me that I should have gone to hell with the rest of the lot like the good little girl I was? I stare at him. I pray he will say something. When he's silent it was worse than when he insulted me or hit me.

"Hey lil' Bit" he murmured softly.

I sighed and forced a smile. I could only manage a small one.

"Hi Spike." I whispered.

He frowned. My breath was caught in my throat. I prayed to any god who was listing to please not let him be angry.

"why so formal?" he asked raising an eye-brow.

I sighed once more and shrugged. "Its just… It's been a while. Where were you spike?" I asked coutiously not wanting to make him even more angry.

"I've been around. Tommrow night I have a surprise for you. I think you'll really like it Dawnie." He said his frown dissapearing and a smile replacing it.

I blinked. "Really, what is it?" I asked getting my hopes up.

Spike smiled, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

I could tell he was still a little drunk a he said this. So I nodded softly.

I couldn't help my self, the corner of my lips were curling just a bit.

Who could blame me? Spike, my best and only friend, my brother, my family, was coming back. I wonder what had happened when spike was gone. Did something happen to make him want to change?

Spike smiled and closed his eyes, "No more moving lil' bit. A new home is coming to us soon." He whispered so softly that I could barely here him.

"We're going home" was the last thing he said before he passed out.

I smiled brightly and moved closer to him; cuddling with him as I closed my eyes. We're going to have a new home. I could tell he was going to keep his word. The old Spike- the spike I knew was coming back, and I was glad.

**Title:** Running Till' You Can't Run no more  
**Author:** serenitysmalfoy  
**Pairing/Characters:**  
**Rating**: T (will go up in later chapters)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own faith.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** She runs, her figure but a blur. She doesn't see, doesn't hear as they call out her name. She's run out of faith already… Drabbleoneshot about Faith. Warning: Character Death!

She's running. She runs so fast, her figure is but a blur. She doesn't see, she doesn't hear as they call her name. She runs faster, and faster still. The wind scratches at her face. Still she runs. The world doesn't need her; she ain't nothing but a bitch. Ain't nothing but a piece of trash to this god forsaken world. Nothing. So she runs and runs, until her feet refuse. She's at cliffs now. She stares down at the lake as it's waves crashes against the sharp rocks. She wonders, what kind of effect it would have if she just fell. She wonders if they'd care. No ones here, there aint nothin' keeping her in this world. She wonders if there's heaven, she wonders if there's hell. Never did she belive in such wishful thinking. So she steps back and lunges. She never screamed as the world faded into black.


End file.
